There is known a center piezoelectric driving type inkjet head that drives a planar piezoelectric element disposed on a nozzle plate at a center area of a pressure chamber to eject ink from a nozzle.
In the center piezoelectric driving type inkjet head, if an external wiring is run from a partition wall area of the pressure chamber to the center area thereof to be connected to an electrode of the piezoelectric element, the connection portion may be peeled off, or the external wiring may be cracked. Further, if a connection space between the electrode of the piezoelectric element and the external wiring is not symmetrical, there is a possibility that ejection characteristics of ink from the nozzle are impaired. Further, at an adjacent area between the piezoelectric element and nozzle, an inner periphery of the piezoelectric element is overlapped with a nozzle opening portion due to displacement occurring at manufacturing time, which may result in a reduction in manufacturing yield.